On with life
by summerfairy97
Summary: Follow Harry and Ginny as they rekindle their relationship after the Final Battle. After so much loss of life and love, there is more to be made. CANON! R&R!
1. All come down to this

Harry walks up to astronomy tower, were he can watch the stars and think about his parents, he was beginning to fall asleep when suddenly someone said

"Hey, everyone is asleep you know."

He looked up and saw Ginny leaning against the wall

"Hey, you should get some sleep you look tired," he murmured sleepily

"Hey why don't you go to your room?'

"No thanks I really like It outside, you go back to sleep"

She stood there and closed her eyes, thinking, she stood up and began walking toward him and sat down beside him

"No way I rather be with you."

'Typical Ginny.' He thought

"Harry?" Ginny asked, he looked up at her "I love you"

His eyes widened and he blinked he looked into her eyes and said "I love you too" and then gave he a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart the sat leaning against each other, 15 minutes later they fell asleep.

"OH MY!" someone gasped, it was late in the morning and the jumped out off the floor.

"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU TWO, WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED OH MY GOODNESS YOU HAVE NO IDEA WE THOUGHT….. WELL NEVER MIND WHAT WE THOUGHT BUT SERIOUSLY?" typical Mrs. Weasley,

"At least they still have clothes on" she murmured softly enough so they didn't hear her.

"Mum we were SLEEPING me and Harry were talking and fell Asleep and were asleep the whole time."

Mrs. Weasley ignored her and said "you both freshen up, meet us in the great hall when you are done okay." They nodded

"Ugh.. My back hurts" Ginny complain

"Hey don't complain to me, you're the one who wanted to sleep on the floor next to me."

After they freshened up they headed for the great hall. They had oatmeal for breakfast; Hermione and Ron were looking at each other as were harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys," Dean and Semus joined them

"Hey" they murmured

Dean was over Ginny, they didn't really have chemistry, they would still be close friends though also Harry, Dean was happy for them.

George walked passed them looking flushed, Angelina Jonson came from behind him. They both looked a little drunk. "Hey guys" he shouted.

"He's taking this well" Ginny sighed sarcastically

Hermione walked up to him and with a slash of her wand they both staggered back

"Awakening charm, also hangover charm" she said, half laughing

George shook his head and looked at Angelina, she probably had feelings for him and…. Tried to cheer him up last night

" Come on you lot we have to clean up this mess, the whole castle actually" Mrs. Weasley's voice came ringing through the great hall

They all looked tired and very sleepy

"c'mon and finish your breakfast and we'll all meet outside" mrs Weasley continued

Moments later they all sat on the debris that covered the ground.

"Ok, now hufflepuffs go to the northern outside and clean up the debris and make it look NICER then than before, plant flowers, paint, whatever, Ravenclaw, you do the same for the southern outside castle, Gryffindors you clean everything on the northern inside of the castle and us adults will clean the southern… everyone understand?" they all nodded "ok let's get to work" and she clapped her hands. They all separated.

Mrs. Weasley made one person from each house a captain and in charge, she chose Hermione, she was the most organized.

"Ok guys, let's get to work, first of all, 20 of you" Hermione pointed to a group" will work on the 4th floor because it is huge, 10 of you will work on the 5th floor, me, Ron, Harry, and Ginny will work on the 7th floor, and the rest of you work on the 6th, and that's the northern part, ok let's get to work!"

We all went our separate ways, when we reached the 7th floor, Hermione said "ok Ron ad I will go to the left, you and ginny go right meet you in the middle in 2 hours ok?"

"Two hours?" Ginny asked

"It's more than you think" Hermione replied

They walked until they reached a familiar wall.

"Do you want to go inside and 'clean up?'"

No we can't" harry said

"WHY NOT" Ginny pouted.

"Crab filled it with fiend fire in the last battle, little git,"

"Wait was that in a certain room?"

"Yep, room of all things hidden"

"Whatever, let's get to work,"

They entered the charms classroom when they conjured up some mops and sponges and bewitched them to do the cleaning.

"Now all we need to do is supervise" Ginny whisper

She wrapped her legs around Harry and swung her arms around his neck, "we only have to be here, we don't have to watch a sponge float around do we"

And with that she kissed him softly, after a few minutes the kissing got deeper, she started to unbutton her blouse and resumed to kissing him, she knew he wasn't ready, she didn't want to push it. They were happily enjoying their time alone when "BAAMMMMM!" a mop hit harry straight on his head.

"Are you ok?" Ginny gasped and Harry only laughed, he was alright, she sighed in relief, "what's so funny?" but he continued laughing until she realized what she just did. As she got up from his lap and grabbed her wand she accidentally ripped her jeans In the act.

"Yes, I'm fine" he whispered, he grabbed the mop and started charming it again while Ginny fixed her pants. She noticed that her laced knickers were visible and 'by mistake' she made the hole bigger then before so that her knickers were VERY VISABLE, 90% of it was showing just not a tiny part connecting it from the legs toe the band, kind of like a thong. "Harry can you help me, she whispered coyly "I can't get this right!"

He straightened up and bent down directly in front of her pant and with a flick and slash of his wand her pants were fixed. "Thanks" she sighed, it was fun teasing him, she also re-buttoned her blouse and said "we should stop fooling around and get back to work."

"Ok, try not to rip anything else" he teased

Soon they were done and they moved into the corridor and started repairing walls and vases and paintings. They saw Hermione and Ron near them "damn" Ginny sighed "I wanted to win!"

Ron was grinning and Hermione was behind him " we won!" he gloated. Hermione glanced at him disapprovingly but grinned. She didn't usually gloat, in contests at least. Harry and Ginny walked over him and Hermione, then harry replied "congrats you have won….NOTHING!" they all started laughing until McGonagall walked upstairs and started " are you done, well if you are then please join us for lunch in the great hall" they all nodded and headed downstairs. When they got to the 4rth corridor then Ginny said "wait you guys go can I talk to Harry for a minute" they nodded and headed downstairs

"What do u want to talk about?" harry asked

"Well….we have to tell them sometime don't we? I mean we can't hide our relationship can we"

"Well, ya of course how about at dinner, but we'll tell Ron and Hermione now, you can tell them"

"FINE" she grunted.

And with that they headed down stairs, when they got to the table they sat next to Ron and Hermione when Ginny announced in a low voice "Harry and I have something to say" she looked at him and then stuttered 'i..i mean I have something to say"

"Let me guess, you guys are back together" Ron grunted

"Umh.. ya how did you know" Ginny asked

"We" he pointed to Hermione and himself "saw the pair of you snogging in the charms classroom"


	2. something new

They both turned scarlet red; suddenly Ron laughed "ha I only thought a Weasley could turn that color."

"Ha ha so funny" said harry

"Well you lot did a good job today, the adults will take care of the rest." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"Oh good, oh and Harry, Ginny, we have some news of our own, I and Hermione are um... Together now" Ron whispered

"FINALLY" they both said in union. "What took so long, you guys were DESTINED to be together". Harry almost yelled.

They all laughed. Ron took a sip of pumpkin juice but it all went wrong when he started laughing again and it spluttered through his nose. Hermione grabbed a napkin from the table and started wiping off his face.

"Oh, dear are you alright?" Hermione asked, but they just started laughing again when Ron got up and spilled the rest of his pants down his pants.

"Scrougrify!" Hermione muttered.

McGonagall walked up to the podium and announced, "Attention everyone, I am here to announce that I was only just proclaimed Headmistress of Hogwarts. I am sure that this year shall be tough and we have a lot of work to do but I assure you that I will not tolerate any misbehavior. "

"Yes sir," a boy from Hufflepuff Table called, which was followed by silent laughter but McGonagall was stern.

"This is the intolerance I am talking about," but then suddenly she smiled "Thank you for that demonstration Miss, It was an excellent example." Then everyone but the Hufflepuff boy started laughing more, it had been a while since McGonagall made a joke, let alone smile.

"That will be all" she finished

"Wow, I just love these sandwiches," Ron commented randomly. They all looked at him.

"How can you fit all that food in your stomach, "Ginny mumbled?

"Do you remember in our second year when we flew Dad's car to school and then got in trouble? Then McGonagall made us eat dinner in her office and gave us goblets of pumpkin juice that kept refilling itself and then that platter of sandwiches that kept on refilling too, Ron kept on eating, that by the time we went to our dorm, he plunked onto the bed, in the middle of the night he threw up and then you know what," he paused for dramatic effect, "he said, harry why did I eat so much?"

They all laughed so loud that Mrs. Weasley had to come over and yell at them for disturbing their supposedly 'peaceful' lunch.

They went back to their dorms and Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk outside. As they were enjoying the silence and gazing into the lake, they noticed how clean the outside of Hogwarts looked, they did a pretty good job cleaning up, and so did the house-elves. But all of a sudden he felt a tingle, and he realized that Ginny kissed him he remembered when they first kissed:

It was a miracle, and now he had her all to himself, forever………..

He felt himself get lost in the kiss.

AUTHOR NOTE:

SORRY SO SHORT BUT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE SEND REVIEWS, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. I love you

Suddenly Ginny broke off the kiss. "Ginny?" Harry asked but then when he turned his head he saw Ron and Hermione were coming down the lane.

"Hey, we decided to join you guys…if we were welcome." Hermione announced.

"Um ok sure, you guys can join us," Ginny answered.

They all walked silently, but then Ginny broke the silence "Harry, I'm feeling tired can we go back inside?" she asked innocently, but she had no intention of being innocent.

"Um ok?" Harry replied. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. When they were far away enough he started laughing "I feel tired? Ok what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, "she replied as she caressed his upper thigh.

"Ginny!" he squealed, "not here!" She started dragging him up to the castle. When they finally reached the common room, they embraced each other and shared a long snog.

It was empty until "Oi!" Ron blurted with Hermione behind him. 'This seems familiar' Ginny thought. Which it was, when he interrupted a perfect snog on Harry's birthday. They jumped away from each other, then noticed that Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled, shut the door, and supposedly ran away with Hermione behind him.

"I think I have the perfect place, were we won't be interrupted, I know it." Ginny whispered

"Wait isn't it filled up with fiend fire?"

"No, I asked Hermione, she did some research and found out that the magic of the room of requirements protects it from any vandalism or damage so it would gradually reduce the amount of fiend fire until it was reduced to nothing now shut it and come on, I have waited so long just to snog you."

They walked up to the 7th corridor. Ginny thought 'I need someplace private to share my love' and a door appeared before them. "Come on Harry," Ginny urged. When they entered the room it was amazing. It had beautiful candles, next to a King sized bed with extremely white sheets. Also there were dark stained side tables which had rose petals all around them. The fragrance was delightful and indescribable to Ginny.

"This place has out done itself," Ginny whispered to Harry. They climbed onto the bed and started snogging deeply. They lay on the bed and stared at each other. Then Ginny started to rip off his shirt. "Wait," he said "Ginny stop,"

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I can't, it's not right, I'm sorry, maybe we should wait, you know, until we're married."

"Harry, love, I'll wait for you, and I'm sorry, and YAY!!!!!"

"What?" Harry asked

"You just said you were going to marry me some day, right?"

"Of course if not you then who else?" Harry stated.

"Harry!" she shrieked, and she started snogging him madly again.

"Wow, Ginny no one ever snogged me like that!"

They came down for dinner an hour later, and Ron looked at them suspiciously, "where were you two?"

"None of your business but if you really want to know…"

"OK?"

"I was in my room you git," Ginny barked

"Oh" that was enough; if Ginny was on her room then Harry was somewhere else, or he assumed…

Ginny was sitting next to Harry; she put her hand on his thigh and caressed it seductively. He squealed and looked up, Ron and Hermione were looking at him curiously, and Ginny slapped a sly grin on her face. "Um sorry," he mumbled.

"Hello, we all will be heading back to the Burrow the day after tomorrow, Harry and Hermione will be joining us won't you dears," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley I couldn't really…" but he never finished his sentence.

"Oh, don't be silly, you both must come and stay for… the funeral!" and then she suddenly burst into tears. Everyone was wide eyed, with shock until Mr. Weasley came to comfort her, "Oh no, I'm fine, but please come we need you and surely you need someplace to stay..." and she got up and left, refusing a no.

"Well mate looks like you're hooked," Ron said, looking a little weary, he got up and left, and Hermione hurried after him. Ginny was still staring wide eyed, carrying tears in her eyes but refusing to let them fall.

"Gin, are you ok?" she didn't answer, but ran out of the great hall as fast as she could.

As soon as he got out of the great hall he found her in a corner of a corridor weeping and saying to herself "crying won't solve anything crying won't solve anything,"

Harry walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "It will be Ok," he consoled.

She turned around and surprisingly kissed him. "Thank you, but your wrong, I will be ok, but the rest of my family won't I mean everyone dies, some just sooner than others, one day I will die too and I'll be with Fred again," She smiled to herself, it was surprising that these thoughts didn't upset her, but it was good that she was being strong. "Gin, I love you" he whispered," and snogged her deeply.

"I love you too," she mumbled in between the snog.

When they were both finally out of breath, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "Are you going to the Astronomy tower or going back to your dormitory?" Ginny asked.

"I think it's enough sleeping on the floor, my back still hurts,"

He started climbing up the stairs and when he got upstairs fully he saw that everyone was asleep. He also noticed that Ron was not in his bed 'oh well' Harry thought to himself. After a few minutes he heard footsteps.

"Are you awake Harry?" he heard someone whisper, he was half asleep and assumed it was Ron, he nodded slowly and wearily. He felt a tingle in his lips and then came to realize 'Holy shit is Ron kissing me?' he opened his eyes slowly and was about to scream. It was only Ginny. "Hello, are you finally awake?"

"Yes, for a second I thought you were Ron and I was about to scream."

They both laughed for a long time and when they stopped Ginny rapped her legs around the bottom of his stomach and closed the hangings and snogged him senseless. And for the rest of the night they lay there awake until one in the morning when they were both clearly tired and Ginny went back to her dormitory.

They both slept peacefully and woke up fresh and happy. Although they wouldn't go 'all the way' long snog sessions were good enough.


	4. Always right

They both slept peacefully and woke up fresh and happy. Although they wouldn't go 'all the way' long snog sessions were good enough.

Harry woke up to the sound of a bed screech. Ginny sat on top of him and looked at him with a hard expression. He blinked open his eyes and saw her, he sat up, and she tumbled off the bed "Sorry" he murmured sleepily. "That's alright, we are going home today!" she should be happy. After all that happened, and with Fred gone, it was good to get away. She looked up brightly, she and Ron were the only ones who weren't completely torn apart, but everyone else seemed so glum all the time. Everyone in the Weasley family was always so depressed; it was their newly found love that kept the so lively. Ron and Hermione were always so bright when they were together. They brought out the best in each other.

Harry got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When he got out Ginny was standing in the doorway. Suddenly Neville woke up and saw her. "Hey you're not supposed to be here!" he mumbled, but probably thought it was just a dream. They shrugged and headed downstairs for breakfast. They looked at each other and found every one of the Weasleys plus Hermione at the Gryffindor table ready to leave. "When are we leaving?" Ginny asked.

"We shall go in two hours, eat your breakfast then get your trunk and other things ok," Mrs. Weasley answered.

They both nodded. They enjoyed their breakfast and ate silently. They went to their rooms and carried their trunks down to the great hall. There was still half an hour to spare. Before they went to the common room to snog harry asked "Hey Ron, where were you the other day, you didn't come to the dormitory?" After he said this Hermione blushed. "Oh, ya I came really late I was in the common room…cheering George up, he was drunk and needed calming down," Ginny and Harry exchanged glances. "Okay," He smirked to himself, Ron always looked distracted when he was lying, and "How is he now?"

Just then Angelina came and said she wanted to talk to George and he got up and smiled at her. No one noticed that it was the first time since the battle that he smiled. "Looks like Angelina is going to be a Weasley soon." Ginny whispered to them.

"You're right," Ron said.

"How do you know?" Hermione questioned.

"Ginny is never wrong, remember that Harry," he pointed out.

"Never?"

"Nope never," Ron claimed simply.

After Ron and Harry left the Great Hall, forgetting they were suppose to be snogging Ginny asked Hermione, "So where was Ron that night?"

"With George," She squeaked.

"No, I know when my brother lies, so does Harry and so do you. Oh wait let me guess since I'm never wrong…he was with you wasn't he, I don't really want to think about what you guys were doing all night, but probably something you shouldn't be?"

"You are always right. Maybe we do have something in common and what about that time when you and Harry were in the room of requirements?"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I saw you guys go in,"

"Let me guess, you were on the 7th floor, was Ron there too?"

"Lucky for you know, but you're my best friend so how about what happened in there?"

"We didn't do anything," but Hermione looked skeptical, "no really we just weren't ready, and Harry wants to wait, he said that if he didn't marry me then who else would he!"

"Wow, oh and you probably are the aggressor am I right?"

"Yes, we do have that in common, this is quiet a friendship isn't it?'

"Of course, and your smarter than the other two for sure,"

"Is that a fact or Opinion?" Ginny asked

"Both of course!"

And they laughed and talked until it was time to leave.


	5. In the Middle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

"Alright, you lot, let's get going our portkey leaves in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Ginny and Hermione looked up at her, "Come on we have to leave!,"

A smile danced across ginny's face, "Come on Hermione it's time to leave!"

Just thirty seconds before the portkey left Harry and Ron came down to the great hall and Mrs. Weasley raged, "Where were you two? We have been waiting,"

"Sorry!" Ron panted.

"Whatever let's just go," Ginny stated.

"Everyone hold on!" Mr. Weasley said. Everyone grabbed the end of an old tire.

In a flash they were all back in the dining room the burrow. Ginny collapsed in the couch next to Hermione and Ron. Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. George went outside claiming to 'get some fresh air' and Mr. Weasley grabbed the newspaper and sat down in the kitchen table, and Bill and Fleur went back to shell cottage.

"What do you mean? You are too young to go stay here, you must settle down first!" Mrs. Weasleys voice came booming from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley, don't worry I will be fine I'll stay here until its ready," Harry replied calmly, which was strange because he was never usually clam. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came storming out of the kitchen and marched upstairs with a 'thud thud thud' with each step. Ron got up and asked "What happened?"

"I just told your mum that I'll be uh…leaving soon after I get Grimuald Place cleaned up,"

"What!" all three of them said simultaneously.

Harry laughed nervously "Ya, well I can't live here forever,"

"Yes you can, come on mate you can't leave!" Ron moaned.

"Don't worry Ron, I won't leave soon It will probably take three weeks to get it cleaned up and about a month or two to get it painted and finished and everything,"

"UGHHHHHHH!"

And with that Ron got up and left, and with another person going 'thud thud thud' with every step up to the attic.

Hermione shortly followed him.

"Well you sure know how to clear a room," Ginny stated, as she moved closer Harry began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Ginny, mayb-

But she already crushed her lips against his, minutes later their tongues were battling each other and like always, Ginny won.

"Oi- get a room!" Ron spluttered as he walked down the stairs. They broke apart and then Ginny gave Ron her death stare, he looked at it for a few seconds and then flinched.

"Ok Ok, sheesh!" he muttered under his breath.

Ginny then looked back at Harry but with a look of pure joy and contentment. They couldn't help but smile.  
"But they're happy!" they could here Hermione protesting about something Ron said.

"ya ya ya you always take their side," Ron mumbled but just smiled.

"Hey, you know I'm right!" Hermione laughed

Then Harry looked their way to see the silence between them was ended by their lips meeting and their tongues battling.

"Ew…." Ginny grumbled.

"You are a very immature individual," Harry said o' matter of factly.

"Yes I am aware," Ginny replied

And then their silence was also ended by a sweet kiss.


	6. In the Middle, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

"Alright, you lot, let's get going our portkey leaves in five minutes!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Ginny and Hermione looked up at her, "Come on we have to leave!,"

A smile danced across ginny's face, "Come on Hermione it's time to leave!"

Just thirty seconds before the portkey left Harry and Ron came down to the great hall and Mrs. Weasley raged, "Where were you two? We have been waiting,"

"Sorry!" Ron panted.

"Whatever let's just go," Ginny stated.

"Everyone hold on!" Mr. Weasley said. Everyone grabbed the end of an old tire.

In a flash they were all back in the dining room the burrow. Ginny collapsed in the couch next to Hermione and Ron. Harry was talking to Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. George went outside claiming to 'get some fresh air' and Mr. Weasley grabbed the newspaper and sat down in the kitchen table, and Bill and Fleur went back to shell cottage.

"What do you mean? You are too young to go stay here, you must settle down first!" Mrs. Weasleys voice came booming from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley, don't worry I will be fine I'll stay here until its ready," Harry replied calmly, which was strange because he was never usually clam. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came storming out of the kitchen and marched upstairs with a 'thud thud thud' with each step. Ron got up and asked "What happened?"

"I just told your mum that I'll be uh…leaving soon after I get Grimuald Place cleaned up,"

"What!" all three of them said simultaneously.

Harry laughed nervously "Ya, well I can't live here forever,"

"Yes you can, come on mate you can't leave!" Ron moaned.

"Don't worry Ron, I won't leave soon It will probably take three weeks to get it cleaned up and about a month or two to get it painted and finished and everything,"

"UGHHHHHHH!"

And with that Ron got up and left, and with another person going 'thud thud thud' with every step up to the attic.

Hermione shortly followed him.

"Well you sure know how to clear a room," Ginny stated, as she moved closer Harry began to feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Ginny, mayb-

But she already crushed her lips against his, minutes later their tongues were battling each other and like always, Ginny won.

"Oi- get a room!" Ron spluttered as he walked down the stairs. They broke apart and then Ginny gave Ron her death stare, he looked at it for a few seconds and then flinched.

"Ok Ok, sheesh!" he muttered under his breath.

Ginny then looked back at Harry but with a look of pure joy and contentment. They couldn't help but smile.  
"But they're happy!" they could here Hermione protesting about something Ron said.

"ya ya ya you always take their side," Ron mumbled but just smiled.

"Hey, you know I'm right!" Hermione laughed

Then Harry looked their way to see the silence between them was ended by their lips meeting and their tongues battling.

"Ew…." Ginny grumbled.

"You are a very immature individual," Harry said o' matter of factly.

"Yes I am aware," Ginny replied

And then their silence was also ended by a sweet kiss.

After several moments they broke apart, gasping for air. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yes gin"

"Yeah well I was thinking, with the war over and everything, will you go back to school?" Ginny asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No"

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

"WHY NOT!"

"Ginny calm down, I'm not going back because my time there is done, look, I was BORN to protect the world, and I'm taking Kingsley's offer on Auror training, I'll be starting at the end of September, and I'll visit as often as I can, okay?"

Ginny just crossed her arms over her chest pouted and grumbled.

"OKAY?" Harry asked again, getting impatient.

"fine!" She finally answered, louder than she intended.

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and crushed his lips against hers. When they finally broke apart they were both a little dazed.

"Look, I'm not sorry for my choice, but I love you and if you want me to go to school and not become an Auror than that's fine, because if your happy I am truly happy and nothing can get in the way of you and me, not school, training, or even death,"

"I l-love you too,," Ginny replied smiling. Harry smiled and whispered, "Come on, let's go find everyone else. Were is everyone?"

"I don't know, let's check outside!"

As they walked outside, they saw the strangest sight. The whole Weasley clan outside, trying to figure out how to light a barbeque.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled across the yard.

"We are experimenting on this muggle device honey, were trying to figure out how to light it" Mr. Weasley explained.

"Yes, but why?" Ginny asked

"Bloody hell gin, can't you see that Dad is going to take the thing apart and put it back together, then charm it, and only called us out here to put some fire on it, then wash it out, ugh… you don't have to waste your bloody time here just go," Ron explained"

"Watch your language Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Suddenly, the whole barbeque went on fire, and Mr. Weasley jumped back.

"Sorry, just thought I'd help" George laughed.

"Agumentai!" harry shouted. Water came pouring out of his wand and the fire sub sided.

"What were you thinking George, oh wait, YOU WEREN'T THINKING AT ALL NOW WERE YOU!" Ginny yelled at George, as he backed away slowly.

"Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist" George mumbled.

And the day ended by all the girls yelling at George and all the guys, minus George, slouching on the couch enjoying the show.

A/N: Like, Love, Hate?

Please review and if you have any ideas even if they are crappy feel free to review, if you hate it or love it tell me and how I can make it better 5 more reviews will equal to a new chapter so… REVIEW!!


	7. Skip this, it's an AN

AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS!

I AM SO Sorry!

My computer broke down and my mom just fixed it I will have a nice and LONG juicy chapter in a few days I AM so truly sorry. I care about all my readers and please forgive me NO JOKE!


	8. Busted!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS OR THE STORY HARRY POTTER!

I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS TRULY I AM ENJOY:

The next day at the Weasley house, the morning was bright and it was a bright, sunny day.

"So, Ron, are you going back to school?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Umh… I'm not quite sure yet, but so far I don't really think so Mum," Ron replied.

"Well, Why not!" Mrs. Weasley raged.

"Because, I don't really need it, I mean, I was already offered an Auror job like Harry, but I think that I'll help out George with the shop for a while, he's a mess right now,"

"Well, you need to finish your education Ronald Weasley, will not let my son end up like a Hobo!" Mrs. Weasley complained.

"Hobo?"

"ugh…just get out of here, go and fetch me troll skin from Diagon Alley would you, it's the most important thing you'll be doing now anyway,"

"Fine, whatever,"

"DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER' ME RONALD WEASLEY! I MEAN I-"

But she was cut off by Ron slamming the door shut, she quickly ran outside and started yelling, but he disapperated so she was yelling at the air around her.

When she got back inside, her face was red, she slumped into a chair and started sobbing.

"Mum?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Ginny!" she wailed, and grabbed her and hugged her fiercely.

"Mum, Mum, Mum! You are squeezing me!"

"Sorry dear, It's just so horrible! Ron has been acting so strange so lately, He is ALWAYS in a bad mood! My CHIL-LIL-DREN, Fred gone, I won't lose MORE, I won't!" Mrs. Weasley wailed.

Ginny was silent, what was she supposed to say? It will be ok, that wasn't true, but Fred is gone and Hermione is doing most of the planning for the funeral, it was the day after tomorrow, they would bury him next to the Willow tree in the backyard. They had to set it up, the podium, the chairs. It wouldn't be ok, the ministery still is being repaired, by Kingsley.

"Sh…Mum, crying won't solve it, it's going to be tough, but we will manage it, we are Weasleys right?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Come on Mum, we have to set up the f-f-funeral tomorrow and we have to get some sleep,"

"Alright dear you get some rest too," and with that she started to head upstairs.

"Well, I'll go to sleep too, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight, I don't really feel like moving," said Ron.

"Well I'll just head upstairs," harry announced, he headed upstairs, and knowing that Hermione was sleeping on the couch and Ron was already snoring and drooling all over the loveseat.

"Coming love!" Ginny whispered.

As they trailed up the stairs, they reached Ginny's room; Ginny pulled Harry inside and lightly closed the door. They snogged intensely on Ginny's bed. Soon after an hour of intense snogging, Harry's shirt came off, but as soon it was pulled of Harry looked questioningly at Ginny but Ginny just whispered, "There's nothing wrong with a little exploring is there?" as she ripped off her blouse.

Harry just nodded his head eagerly. After some 'exploring' they lay in Ginny's bed, they soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione came in at 5' oclock.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"Harry, Ginny, wake up!" she said forcefully.

She noticed that they were only bare from the top.

Soon after zapping them with spell, they woke up and jolted out of bed. Realizing Hermione was in the room, they quickly grabbed their shirts.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," Hermione concluded.

"NOT EVEN RON right?" Ginny looked at her pleadingly.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? That is the last person I would tell!"

A/N:

Hey it's Summer! Sorry my computer got a virus! I couldn't open my computer without a bunch of porn websites popping up anyway~ do you hate it? Love it! Or like it. REVIEW!

6 more reviews needed, which means I need 6 more than I already have for those of you who are confused! I love whoever reviews REALLY DO!


	9. Some Closure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS OR THE STORY HARRY POTTER!

Hey guys thanks for everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it!

HERE GOES NOTIN::::::

…

That morning everyone was hysterical, sobbing, or downright sad. The podium and chairs were set up, the plates and Lunch was set up. Everything was going according to plan. At one pm. Everyone started to arrive, people were sobbing all over the place!

The Weasley family were standing on the stage near Fred's coffin. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the front row. Kingsley began,

"Thank you for joining us to morn and grief for one of many who sacrificed their life's in order to make the world a better place.

We are not only here to morn, but we are also here to support a family who has been loyal and has been fighting for what is truly right and pure. I will ask some family members and close friends to say a few words,"

Mr. Weasley started, "Our son, he was l-loyal and couragoes and quiet very handsome- it was a-a sh-a-ame th-th-," (That was a fail who agrees with me!)

Suddenly George stood up and spoke, "No, Fred was loyal and courageous but he didn't sacrifice himself, It was a risk! A risk so many of us were willing to take, but he didn't just go out there and say 'oh kill me now I'm only here to get myself killed' NO! he only wanted to make a difference and make the world a better place, thank you"

After that no one really talked or did anything, an hour later everyone left and we cleaned up, then went to our separate rooms.

(A/N):

Short chapter I no but no one ever even reviews! I mean 6 reviews aren't a lot to aske four!

I need 5 more reviews to unlock the next chapter! I you review ill make longer chapters!=D

GOOD DAY LADS!

ARGH!


	10. Healing

The next morning, everyone slept in, except for Mrs. Weasley, who of course made enough breakfast to feed a small army. As the hours of the day went by, the residents of the Burrow slowly slipped into a mild depression. No one knew what to do from here, it was as if everyone was lost, but no one was as lost as poor George, who sat locked up in his room and refused to come out.

At sunset, when everyone was seemingly in their own rooms, George snuck down for a glass of water, dehydration from all the water that had leaked from his eyes. Downing the glass quickly and turned to go up the stairs, were his eyes landed on Percy, who was silently staring at him, as though wanting to say something.

Percy sat down on the stairs, looking defeated. Surprisingly, George sat beside him, the silence was tangible, but not at all awkward, more comforting.

"I'm sorry," sighed Percy.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's my fault he's dead!"

"Percy?" George said, Percy turned his head towards him, not looking him in the eye.

"What?"

"Shut up,"

"But it is! If I hadn't made that joke, he would've had time to defend himself!" Percy insisted.

"He knew the risks," George replied simply, "he wasn't an idiot."

A moment of silence past, and it was a little awkward, but they were both physically and emotionally drained, and enough was enough.

"Go to sleep," George said sternly. Percy was surprised; he doubted George was ever stern in his life.

"I'll go if you do the same, you look horrible," Percy said seriously.

George smiled weakly, then helped Percy up and went to bed.

…

Ginny didn't cry, she lay in bed silently as Harry stroked her hair. She had cried more than she ever had in her life, and she was sick of the tears.

"Will it ever stop hurting?" Ginny asked desperately.

No matter how much he wanted to lie, he couldn't.

"No," He said sadly.

Ginny nodded her head and buried her face in his shirt.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, and before Harry could answer, she fell asleep on his chest.

It was nearly a week later, when the healing finally started. When the sun rose, it turned out to be a very beautiful day. Everyone was in a much better mood. Mrs. Weasley hummed to herself softly as she prepared breakfast…at 4 o'clock in the morning. As though having a sixth sense of what time to cook, a considerable amount of Weasleys had shown up for breakfast around this time. The last two down were George and Percy.

As everyone enjoyed there breakfast, some tried to make normal conversation, and failed pathetically. But the activity in the room was much less forced and awkward than before

When Hermione and Ginny started cleaning up the table, Mrs. Weasley turned towards the boys.

"I need you lot to de-gnome the yard," she said.

They all groaned tiredly, all making up excuses.

"My back kills Mum."

"It's not that bad."

"I need to talk to Dad."

"I have homework to do—"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley barked, "You will go de-gnome the garden RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright, Alright don't get your knickers in a twist," grumbled George, surprising everyone. He hadn't made a remark like that in a long time.

In the end of the day, everyone's heart seemed a little lighter, and things were slowly going back to normal. It seemed like it would be an eternity before anyone could be called happy, but after a war, people learn to value all they have, and take what you can get.


End file.
